Bom di Malam Tahun Baru
by rischa7x
Summary: Hinata, seorang otaku yang jomblo. Dimalam tahun baru, dia memutuskan untuk datang ke pertemuan offline sebuah web anime. Bagaimana kisahnya?


Di sebuah ruangan sempit dengan luas tiga meter persegi, ruangan yang hanya berisi kasur _single bed_ , lemari baju mini dan meja belajar. Seorang gadis berambut panjang warna _dark purple_ tengah duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya, iris _amethyst_ -nya berbinar menatap layar laptop yang menyala didepannya. Layar tersebut menampilkan sebuah _web_ yang berisi _link-link download_ anime yang ter- _up to date_ tiap minggunya.

 _Klik_!

Gadis tersebut meng- _klik_ laman artikel yang terakhir di _update_ sang admin _web_. Judul artikel tersebut adalah ' _Gathering of WibuFanSubs_ ' yang berisi pengumuman tentang pertemuan _offline_ para admin dan pengunjung _web_ dalam rangka merayakan tahun baru bersama. Pertemuan tersebut diadakan pukul sebelas malam disudut taman Konoha.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak kecil yang berada di sudut kanan bawah _web_ , sebuah _chat room_. 'Wow banyak yang udah _on the way_ bahkan ada yang udah nyampe! Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas.'

Gadis tersebut bangkit seraya memakai jaket kulit hitam yang tersampir di kursinya. "Yosh! Hyuuga Hinata melesaaaaat!"

 **Bom di Malam Tahun Baru**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(S), Etc.**

Taman Konoha, sebuah taman disamping alun-alun Kota Konoha yang saat ini begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk merayakan tahun baruan. Hinata menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat begitu banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang. Dia merasa iri melihat mereka yang terlihat mesra dengan pasangannya, ia mulai sadar kalau dirinya adalah jomblo sedikit ngenes.

Tep.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap kumpulan orang yang berdiri di sudut taman.

"Permisi..."

"Ya?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat di cepol dua menoleh.

"Apa ini kumpulan untuk _admin_ dan pengunjung _web anime lovers_?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya pada gadis berpakaian ala china – _ceongsam_ merah yang tengah menoleh padanya.

"Ya benar!" Gadis tersebut berbalik, menatap Hinata dihiasi senyuman lebar. "Apa _username-_ mu?"

"Hananoana." Hinata sedikit tersipu karena _username_ yang disebutkannya cukup menggelikan. _Hana no ana_ alias lubang hidung.

"Oh! Aku Tentenlolet." Gadis bercepol tersebut menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Kita pernah _chat_ sebelumnya kan? Saat aku minta rekomendasi anime _gore_."

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk kaku. Dia gugup.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal!" Gadis berambut coklat tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. "Nama asliku Tenten."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata menjabat tangan Tenten. "Sama-sama Tenten-san. Aku Hinata."

"Sebelum kamu gabung, isi registrasi dulu disana." Tenten melepas tangannya seraya menunjuk beberapa pemuda yang tengah berkumpul dan bercengkrama. "Mereka _admin_ dan translator."

"Baik, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." pamit Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oke." Tenten berbalik kembali, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka. Dia gugup. "Ano permisi..."

"Ya?" Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ menoleh. Dia berbalik dihiasi senyumannya yang samar. "Registrasi ya? Tulis namamu disini."

"Baik!" Hinata mengangguk sambil mengambil selembar formulir dan bolpoint yang disodorkannya.

Hinata memandang sekeliling taman, ia melihat ada sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong. Dia menghampiri kursi tersebut seraya duduk disana dan mengisi formulir. Tak sampai lima menit, ia selesai mengisi formulir tersebut. Hinata menghela napas panjang seraya kembali menghampiri para _admin_. Saat ini mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik.

"Ano..."

Pemuda _baby face_ tadi menoleh sejenak pada Hinata kemudian kembali berbisik-bisik. Tak lama kemudian mereka menatap Hinata serempak.

"Kau yang terakhir datang kan?"

Salah satu dari para admin tersebut menghampiri Hinata, seorang pemuda dua puluh tahunan yang memiliki berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga garis tipis di pipi _tan_ -nya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata memberikan formulirnya. Hinata mengerti dan memberikan kertas sekaligus bolpoint yang dipegangnya.

"Hm." Pemuda tersebut membaca isi formulir yang digenggamnya seraya menatap Hinata dihiasi senyuman penuh arti. "Hinata... nama yang indah."

"Ma-Makasih." Hinata tersenyum kaku, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Namaku Naruto, translator." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum samar.

Hinata membungkuk hormat. "Sa-Salam kenal."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Naruto datar.

"A-Apa?" jawab Hinata, balas bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Maukah kau menemaniku mengambil peralatan _barbeque_ yang ketinggalan?"

Mau tak mau Hinata mengangguk, ia tak mau membuat kesan buruk didepan pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Boleh."

Grep.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, ia menggenggamnya erat dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju lapangan parkir yang tak jauh dari sana. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menghentikan langkahnya disamping sebuah mobil jeep hitam. "Naiklah."

"Eh?"

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil tersebut dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. "Ayo!"

'Wooooah! Dia memperlakukanku bagai putri! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa dia tertarik padaku?' Hinata tak bergeming, tubuhnya diam membeku. 'Ap—'

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Hinata. "Hei!"

DEG!

"Ba-Baik!" Hinata terkejut, ia kembali ke realita dan dengan spontan duduk di dalam mobil.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil—

VROOOOM!

—dan menyalakannya.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka bedua saling diam. Naruto sibuk menyetir, sementara Hinata sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang merasa sangat gugup.

'Kenapa aku gugup sekali? Sepertinya aku terlalu lama jomblo.' Hinata menghela napas panjang seraya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh pada pemuda disampinya. "Y-Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Naruto menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku seorang teroris." ucap Naruto datar.

"Hah?" pekik Hinata kaget.

"Lihat." Naruto menunjuk sebuah kotak hitam yang disimpan di jok belakang. "Itu bom."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, ia merasa seluruh sendi di tulangnya tengah berontak untuk memisahkan dirinya masing-masing. "Na-Naruto-san? Ka-Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan?"

Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas, ia tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"..."

Hinata menahan napas, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku akan menyalakan lagu berdurasi pendek dan menaruh bom didaerah dimana lagunya berhenti." Naruto mengambil sekeping kaset yang tergeletak disampingnya seraya memasukannya kedalam pemutar CD di dasbor mobil.

Hinata muak, ia menatap Naruro sinis. "Kau—"

"Jangan banyak bicara atau kau yang akan kupasangi bom." potong Naruto datar.

Hinata terdiam. Keberaniannya untuk memberontak yang baru saja tumbuh telah hilang begitu saja. Naruto tersenyum seraya memencet tombol _play_. Layar di tape mobil menampilkan A7X - To End The Rapture. Lagu pun dimulai dengan alunan melody gitar yang indah.

 _The wind of life and air from above smells of death._

 _Angels sing of the end._

 _There's nothing you say and nothing you try can change time._

 _Human race prepares to die._

Lagu berakhir, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah wilayah pertokoan. Naruto membawa kotak tersebut seraya turun. Dia tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Hinata yang pucat pasi karena ketakutan.

Naruto berjalan kedalam gang sempit, ia menaruh bom tersebut diatas tumpukan sampah majalah. Dia memencet tombol di kotak tersebut seraya berlari kecil–kembali ke mobil. Dia langsung menyalakan dan melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

CKIIIIIT.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Kalau tak memakai _seat belt_ , kepala Hinata pasti sudah terantuk dasbor.

Hinata melihat pemandangan sekitar. Mereka berada di jalanan sepi–tepat berada diatas bukit dengan pemandangan kota yang gemerlap. Dari sana mereka dapat melihat tempat dimana Naruto menyembunyikan bom-nya dengan jelas.

"Turunlah."

Hinata menghela napas panjang seraya turun perlahan. Wajahnya sangat pucat pasi. Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya sehingga mau tak mau Hinata harus meraih tangan Naruto.

" _Come on_." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju pinggir jalan. Dia menunjuk daerah pertokoan yang tadi dikunjunginya. "Bom-nya disana kan?"

Hinata mengangguk kaku.

SYUUUUUNG~!

DUAAAAR!

Bagai sebuah meriam besar melesat keatas langit kemudian meledak dengan dahsyatnya. Ledakan yang begitu meyilaukan, walau sesaat, cahayanya membuat langit malam yang gelap menjadi terang benderang bagaikan siang hari yang cerah.

Hinata menahan napas menatap cahaya sesaat tersebut disusul rentetan kembang api yang meluncur diudara. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tengah menengadah sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Na-Naruto-san..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Bom yang indah bukan?"

Bluuush!

Pipi Hinata merona merah, ia melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah. Pemandangan pemuda tampan yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan _background_ kembang api yang berwarna-warni dibelakangnya.

"I-Iya..."

 **End**

 **Author Note:**

Hai! Makasih udah mau baca cerita pendek ini. Aku senang kalau kalian menikmatinya. Tadinya cerita ini mau ku publish pada saat tepat malam tahun baru, tapi karena belum di edit dan beberapa alasan lainnya, akhirnya selesainya baru hari ini.

Sampai jumpa '-')/


End file.
